HONEY MOON PLANNING
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Naruto dan sasuke adalah pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah. Karena mertua yang hidup bersama, Naruto tidak dapat berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada istrinya. Maka dari itu Naruto berencana akan berbulan madu bersama Sasuke tercinta. Apakah itu akan berhasil atau semua hanya tinggal rencana. NaruXFemSasu/STRAIGHT/Full lemon scene/Chap 2 UPDATE/Edited/
1. Chapter 1

**NaruXFemSasu **

**Gender Benner a.k.a STRAIGHT**

**Adult Fic Full Lemon scene**

**Naruto Descalimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**HONEY MOON PLANING**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**Enjoy Reading**

.

.

.

**_Nara's Office pukul 3 sore_**

"Hei—Naruto tolong kerjakan laporan ini ya." Ucap pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Apa. Tugas lagi?" tanya seseorang yang di ajak nya bicara dengan nada kaget tidak percaya. What The Hell, ia akan bersiap untuk pulang malah di beri tugas baru.

"Tentu saja. Bukan kah hanya kau yang menganggur di devisi ini." Jawab pria ber tato itu santai sembari meletak kan map biru tersebut di atas meja. Tidak menghiraukan delikan kesal dari orang yang ia ajah bicara.

Enggan berdebat lebih lama, pria berambut kuning cerah ini akhirnya menerima.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan nya."

"Jangan sedih begitu. Aku tahu kau pintar dan tidak akan menemukan kesulitan." Teman baik se kantor pria pirang tersebut menepuk pundak, lalu menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Huh. Ya sudah sana pergi. Hush..hush."

"Kau mengusir ku, pirang."

"Bagaimana aku mengerjakan laporan ini, kalau kau ada sini. Baka Kiba." Renggek si pirang kesal.

"Oke.. bye-bye Naruto." pamit Kiba -nama pria ini- kemudian pergi.

" Hah. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa segera pulang."

Seorang pria tampan dengan jas hitam terlihat lesu duduk di atas kursi putar. Tangan kanan nya memegang map berisi file perusahaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Dengan sangat malas dan enggan ia menyalakan kembali komputer di atas meja yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia matikan. Selagi menunggu layar monitor itu menyala, ia membuka map yang terdapat simbol huruf N di depannya. Manik biru pria ini sibuk memindahi tulisan yang tertera di sana. File tersebut berisi laporan tentang keuangan yang sulit untuk di selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam. _Damn it_. Lagi-lagi dia harus lembur dan tidak bisa pulang dengan cepat. Padahal dia sudah mempunyai janji dinner romantis bersama istri tercinta.

"Lagi-lagi lembur. _Fuck_." Umpatnya lalu meng -klik- salah satu file yang ada di folder dan mengetik sesuatu di keyboard dengan kasar.

Nama pria ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pekerja kantoran bagian administrasi di perusahaan milik teman baiknya sejak SMA. Karena ke displinan serta intelektual nya yang tinggi, Naruto sering di tunjuk untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang sulit. Maka dari itu pria ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor ketimbang pegawai yang lain.

Seperti sekarang, Naruto harus menunda jam pulangnya karena tugas yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Naruto adalah pria tampan yang lumayan populer di tempat kerja. Wajah mempesona, kulit kecoklatan, mata biru indah serta kepintaran yang diatas rata-rata. Wanita mana pun akan tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tidak, Naruto bukan pria mesum yang akan menggaet baik wanita atau pria ke ranjang dalam satu kali kedipan mata. Naruto adalah suami yang baik dan setia pada istrinya. Yah, memang benar pria ini sudah menikah, walaupun dia masih tergolong muda.

"Aku harus tenang. Dan semua akan selesai dengan hasil sempurna." Gumamnya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengetik di keyboard. Kacamata beningnya terlihat memantul warna biru muda dari layar monitor.

**.**

**Honey Moon planning**

**.**

Jam yang ada di tangan Naruto menunjukan angka 9. Tak terasa waktunya akan habis lebih lama di depan komputer kerja. File dan lain nya ia letakkan di atas meja. Merapikan, agar mudah untuk menemukan nya besok saat di tagih atasan.

"Oke—semua beres. Semoga Sasuke, tidak tidur duluan." Doa nya seraya menenteng tas lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Beberapa meja telah kosong dan hanya segelintir orang yang memilih lembur untuk menambah pemasukan. Tentu saja di era modern seperti ini, kebutuhan akan hidup sangat tinggi. Harga kebutuhan pokok semakin mahal, bahan bakar dan lain-lain nya, tentu itu tidak dapat di pikir dengan santai sembari meminum kopi bersama teman-teman kan. Beruntung bagi Naruto, karena gajinya bisa lebih dari cukup untuk minum dan makan.

* * *

**_Naruto's House pukul 9.30 malam_**

Pria tampan bersurai pirang cerah terlihat tenang melangkah kedalam rumah. Langkah kakinya timpang dan wajah tampan nan mempesona itu merengut lelah. Ia longgarkan dasi yang seakan mengikat erat lehernya dari kerah kemeja. Manik birunya menyisir ke penjuru ruangan. Hal pertama yang menyambut retina nya adalah gelap, sunyi dan mencengkam. Jujur saja bulu kuduk Naruto merinding merasakan hawa dingin yang ada di ruang tamu nya. Apalagi tidak tanda-tanda sang istri tercinta yang menunggu kedatangannya di sofa.

"Mungkin Sasuke sudah tidur." Tandas Naruto setelah menghembuskan nafas berat.

Ia kembali mengajak kaki yang berbalut celana kain khas pekerja kantor itu masuk kedalam. Lagi-lagi hanya suasana suram menemani malam nya. Pria dari Uzumaki ini berjalan kearah dapur, bermaksud untuk meminum segelas air atau sekedar mengintip di balik tudung saji, makanan apa yang sudah di buat sang istri tercinta. Walaupun ia sedikit kecewa karena kedatangan nya tidak di sambut dengan pelukan mesra atau ciuman selamat datang.

Naruto mengusap wajah lelahnya.

Ia sedikit bodoh karena berharap kehidupan rumah tangga nya akan sama dengan novel dengan genre romance atau komik remaja yang penuh adegan tidak masuk akal.

Tegukan air dingin terasa menyejukan kerongkongan Naruto yang kering kerontang. Ia dudukan pantat nya di kursi meja makan. Disana terdapat tudung saji berwarna biru berenda putih yang entah apa isi di dalam nya. Sedikit penasaran Naruto membuka tudung saji itu. Senyum samar terpeta jelas di wajah rupawannya.

"Ramen?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Ia mengambil semangkuk penuh masakan mie berkuah tersebut segera. Walaupun ramen itu sudah dingin dan bentuknya berubah jadi aneh, Naruto tetap merasa bahagia.

"Aku akan memakan ini. Terima kasih Sasuke." Kata Naruto senang lalu mengambil sumpit dan memakan mie dingin itu dengan sangat lahap.

Lihat saja mulut Naruto membuka lebar lalu mengunyah mie itu seperti orang kelaparan. Tetesan kuah berceceran membuat kotor meja makan. Kelakukan pria itu tak ubah nya bocah yang baru belajar makan.

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia karena istri nya tidak melupakan pesanan yang ia katakan sebelum berangkat kerja. Naruto memang selalu memesan aneh-aneh untuk makan malam dan istri tercinta yang akan memasak. Tidak peduli itu tidak umum atau rasanya tidak enak Naruto akan menghabiskan nya. Seperti saat ini, meskipun ramen itu dingin dan akan membuat perutnya sakit, dengan senang hati pria berambut cerah ini melahapnya. Suami pengertian. Tipikal.

"Nikmat sekali. Aku sampai kekenyangan. Huft." Gumam nya lalu menghapus jejak basah kuah ramen di sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. Naruto mengusap perutnya yang mengembung. Setelah selesai dengan urusan perut, Naruto beranjak untuk istirahat di kamar.

Setidaknya tubuhnya dapat berkeringat dengan olah raga malam.

"Aku datang Sasuke sayang." Riang Naruto lalu bergegas naik ke atas.

**.**

**Smooth Lemon Scene (Warning)**

**.**

Ruangan yang luas dan romantis adalah suasana yang menyambutnya setelah memasuki kamar. Yeah, lampu temaram, ranjang besar dengan kain transparan, serta aroma mints segar. Tentu bagi orang yang lelah seperti Naruto akan memilih segera merebahkan di ranjang empuk dengan sprei merah tua. Kain teransparan yang menjuntai di sana, seakan melambai ke arah nya. Bukan itu semua yang membuat niatnya untuk mendekati ranjang, tetapi siluet tubuh wanita lah yang menarik semua minat si pria pirang.

Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah ranjang seperti orang yang terkena pelet. Ia buang jas hitam serta tas kerja di karpet tebal yang ada di lantai bawah. Sebuah senyuman samar Naruto tampilkan saat memandangi malaikat tercintanya tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah cantik, nafas konstan serta geliatan manja. Uuhh..itu semua sudah mulai membuatnya terangsang.

"Kau sudah tidur sayang?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus dahi istrinya di balik poni panjang.

Ia buka kancing kemeja yang ada pada lengan lalu menggulungnya hingga ke saku. Merapat, Naruto hirup aroma shampo yang menguar kuat dari rambut sang istri tercinta.

"Aku pulang Sasuke. Kau tidak meyambut suami mu pulang dengan baik, malah tertidur. Dasar." Gumam nya geli dengan tangan nakal meraba kesana-kemari. Mengusap pelan wajah halus itu dengan gerakan seringan kapas.

"Engghh!" keluh istrinya yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan geliatan kecil. Terganggu akibat usapan nakal tangan suaminya.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak merambah kebagian-bagian lain. Tidak masalah toh, mereka adalah pasangan suami istri.

Kecupan hangat nan basah Naruto lakukan di sepanjang pipi hingga ke bibir. Dengan kalap pria kantoran ini menjilati apa saja yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Menyesap dalam hingga pipi itu basah akan saliva. Lidah panjang Naruto bermain lama di belahan bibir tipis milik istrinya. Mengigiti kecil bagian kenyal itu lalu menghisap masuk ke dalam mulut. Tak terelak kan lagi perbuatan 'manis' nya membuat apa yang ada dalam sangkar mengembung cepat. Benda panjang yang semula layu dan tidak bertenaga kini mulai terisi oleh aliran darah.

"Nnnggghh." Keluh Sasuke tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Alis kehitaman itu mengeryit saat di rasa ada benda licin dan basah menjilati wajah nya.

Perlahan dengan enggan, ia buka kelopak matanya yang berwarna putih pucat. Sesuatu berwarna pirang jabrik serta kulit cokelat adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatannya.

"Naruto!" panggilnya setelah memastikan cukup lama.

Oke, siapa lagi yang berani berbuat aneh-aneh macam begitu kalau bukan suaminya. Dan lagi tidak ada selain Naruto yang memiliki benda kuning dan coklat di rumah ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran kecil dan idiot.

Mata hitam milik istrinya mendelik kesal "Kau bisa melihat sendiri." Jawab Sasuke dengan dengusan kasar. Kesal juga karena tidurnya terjaga akibat ulah sang suami tercinta. Tidak tahu apa, dirinya ini baru saja memejam kan mata.

Naruto kikuk dalam posisi nya. Walaupun sudah menikah tetap saja pria kuning ini belum lah terbiasa dengan tatapan tajam milik istrinya.

"Aku hanya memberi mu ucapan selamat malam."

"Hn. Kau sudah memberi sekaligus membangunkan ku."

"Maaf kan aku Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu tidur mu." Sesal Naruto dengan menundukan kepala.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu mengusap wajah. Sedikit banyak dirinya harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang lain di sisinya. Walaupun mereka menikah karena 'kecelakaan' tapi tetap saja, Sasuke juga mencintai suaminya.

"Ya sudah lah dobe. Kau baru saja pulang kerja?"

"Hn. Aku lembur lagi karena mendapat laporan baru dan besok harus di serah kan pada bos."

Sasuke memijit kening nya perlahan . Karena ulah Naruto yang menganggu tidurnya kini ia merasa sedikit pusing.

"Kalau begitu istirahat lah. Kau sudah mandi?"

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama perubahan yang ada di wajah istrinya. Yah, walaupun ruangan ini temaram, manik biru jernih nya bisa menangkap wajah lelah serta pucat wanita ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa teme?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sembari memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hn. Hanya sedikit pusing tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin. Apa perlu kita rumah sakit?"

"Baka—" Sasuke sedikit memukul kepala Naruto dengan tangannya. "Bukan kah itu wajar pada wanita hamil. Kau bodoh sekali."

Naruto terkekeh lepas. Tentu saja ia tahu sekarang istri nya tengah hamil muda. Terkadang ia merasa iba saat melihat Sasuke muntah-muntah di pagi hari serta gampang lelah dan lemas.

"Aku khawatir padamu teme. Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan lagi seperti kemarin." Jawab Naruto lalu meraba punggung istrinya yang berbalut gaun malam.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Seakan tidak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto yang menganggapnya wanita lemah. "Kau terlalu over sayang. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap wanita cantik ini lalu menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan suami.

Manik hitam pualam tersebut memandangi setiap inchi lekukan wajah yang terpahat sempurna di hadapan nya.

Mata biru seindah lautan yang membius nya saat pertemuan pertama serta kulit kecoklatan dengan warna hangat. Sungguh dada Sasuke bergetar bila menatap Naruto intens seperti sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke. Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu?"

Entah dapat perintah dari mana, wanita cantik dari Uchiha ini menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi bergaris tiga milik sang suami.

Naruto tercengang. Jarang-jarang Sasuke akan bersikap manja seperti ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sa..suke?"

"Aku hanya mencium mu. Apa salah aku mencium suami ku sendiri?"

"Ti..tidak. Tapi kan—"

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto agar berhenti bicara. Ia mendekat lagi lalu berbisik kecil.

"Mandi lah. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua nya."

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tegang. Ia tahu apa maksud dari istrinya. Apakah benar akan aman melakukan nya sekarang. Bukan nya apa sih, karena setiap kali mencoba selalu saja ada halangan.

"Ba..baik lah." Gagap Naruto lalu tanpa sadar berdiri dan melangkah begitu saja menuju kamar mandi.

Wanita cantik yang mendapat nama baru di depan namanya ini tersenyum kecil. Tidak menyangka suaminya akan bersikap lucu seperti itu.

Setelah memastikan Naruto memasuki kamar mandi, Sasuke bangkit dari duduk nya lalu mengganti gaun malam nya dengan sesuatu yang lebih menantang.

**.**

**NaruXFem Sasu**

**.**

Istri Naruto ini namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang bungsu dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal. Memang benar Naruto dan Sasuke menikah karena 'kecelakaan' pada 2 bulan yang lalu. Yah— kalian pasti tahu apa yang di masksud dengan 'kecelakaan' itu kan. Naruto menghamili Sasuke karena saat itu dia mabuk dan tidak sadar. Namun beruntung karena pria Uzumaki ini adalah seorang yang berani bertanggung jawab. Bukan nya mereka tidak saling mencinta dan tidak ingin menikah. Naruto sih siap saja, masalah nya adalah Sasuke yang masih kelas 2 SMA. Terlalu kecil dan muda bagi Sasuke untuk mengenal dunia pe-rumah tangga-an. Makanya tak jarang orang tua dari Sasuke akan datang berkunjung atau menginap di rumah.

Dan ini lah pucaknya. Setelah pesta pernikahan yang meriah dan mewah -dua bulan lalu- orang tua dari Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Tentu saja kedua pasangan ini syok dan keberatan. Pasalnya dalam kehidupan pengantin baru pasti penuh akan hal-hal yang romantis. Misalnya kecupan sayang, ciuman selamat berkerja atau seks yang tidak tahu tempat. Boro-boro seks, ciuman saja jarang mereka lakukan. Apalagi saat melihat betapa over protective-nya ke dua orang tua Sasuke. Membuat Naruto sungkan dan tidak enak berbuat macam-macam.

Namun beruntung malam ini kedua orang tua Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang terletak di Otogakure. Dan kesempatan emas ini harus di manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh kedua pasangan muda tersebut. Mungkin ranjang besar itu tidak akan berhenti bergoyang hingga pagi menjelang. Atau mungkin ini adalah malam pertama kedua setelah 2 bulan pernikahan. Siap-siap saja para pembaca budiman.

**.**

**NaruXfemSasu**

**.**

**Lemon Scene**

**.**

**Under 17 out **

**.**

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah meyelesaikan ritual membersih kan diri di dalam. Aroma citrus segar dari sabun menguar kuat membuat rileks tubuh yang menghirupnya. Tetesan air yang meluncur bebas dari rambut pemuda pirang, membuat lantai basah. Namun apa gunanya handuk bila tidak digunakan. Maka dari itu Naruto mengusap tubuhnya yang masih belum kering sempurna dengan handuk di lehernya. Sasuke sangat membenci tubuh yang basah setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan Naruto tahu benar akan itu. Bila tidak, maka malam yang indah ini akan berakhir hambar. Hei kalian bercanda atau apa, penis ini sudah berdenyut tidak sabaran.

Pria rupawan itu memandang ke sekeliling kamar. Entah kenapa suasana di sini menjadi lebih uhmm..romantis. Tak sengaja pandangan matanya jatuh pada sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah berpose di tengah ranjang empuk.

"Sasuke kau—"

Manik biru jernihnya mengecil saat mengamati dengan seksama tubuh berbalut lingeri hitam transparan menggeliat kecil. Tanpa di suruh pria tampan ini berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke sensual dengan kerlingan mata nakal. Ia membuka mulut lalu mengulum jemari letiknya yang berbalut sarung tangan. Jangan acuhkan kaki jenjang ber stoking hitam itu juga mengayun lembut ke udara. Ia berpose layaknya model yang tengah di foto untuk majalah dewasa. Lidah kecil nan basah milik Sasuke terjulur menjiati ujung jemari seperti kucing betina.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan berkedip dari makhluk Tuhan yang paling cantik ini barang sedetik. Kenapa istri nya bisa senakal ini. Oh God, tolong jangan buat pria tersebut gelap mata lalu menerjang tanpa ampun tubuh yang menggeliat itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Goda Sasuke yang ungh..sungguh sangat seksi. Ia acak rambut panjang nya lalu menggigit bibir bawah seolah menahan sesuatu. Wanita Uchiha itu mengerling lagi lalu mengundang Naruto yang berdiri dengan jari telunjuk basahnya.

"_Wanna play with me, Hunny_." Ajak wanita pendosa itu yang pasti tidak akan bisa di tolak.

Naruto menjilat bibir keringnya. Menyeringai kecil, pria tampan ini menjawab "Kau menantang ku, hn?"

Sasuke tersenyum manis penuh arti. Ia bangkit dari posisi nya lalu merangkul leher Naruto. "Apakah itu pertanyaan—" bisik Sasuke rendah di sertai tiupan nafas panas. "—maka jawab nya adalah iya."

Pria berambut kuning tersebut menggeram rendah. Nafasnya tersengal cepat padahal belum apa-apa yang ia lakukan. "Kau naughty sekali sayang. Kau belajar dari mana?"

Naruto mulai mengecupi pipi mulus Sasuke dengan kalap. Menyesap aroma tubuh yang harum itu dalam-dalam sehingga membuat nafsunya ber-genderang.

"Engghh—Akhh." Lenguh wanita Uchiha itu manja saat dengan tiba-tiba sang suami tercinta memanggut bibir basahnya.

Lidah terlatih Naruto menari lembut di rongga mulut yang terbuka sensual. Meliuk serta menghisap apapun yang ada di sana. Deretan gigi kecil nan putih, lidah basah yang halus, serta langit-langit mulut tak ada satu pun yang tertinggal untuk pria itu goda. Rasa manis adalah hal pertama yang hadir di pengecap pria pirang.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan-ke kiri untuk mengimbangi permainan bringas sang istri. Ia tenggelamkan telapak besar miliknya di helaian surai panjang Sasuke. Memperdalam ciuman panas sehingga wanita itu larut dalam permainan.

Nafas saling memburu serta decakan saliva membuat malam yang dingin menjadi panas. Beberapa lembar pakaian tergeletak tak berdaya di karpet bawah. Ranjang yang semula tenang terlihat bergerak kecil akibat ulah dua manusia yang sedang melakukan ritual malam.

"Akhh..Naruh..engh." Desahan suara lolos dari bibir wanita cantik saat sebuah gigitan lapar berlabuh di leher putihnya.

Manik hitam itu terbungkus kelopak yang memejam erat. Menikmati cumbuan mesra yang suami tercinta lakukan. Ia rengkuh tubuh telanjang Naruto di dalam dekapan. Bibir merah muda tersebut membuka sensual di sertai lelehan saliva.

"Mmmphh."

Pria berkulit tan manis ini menjilat bekas merah yang telah ia buat di atas kulit putih milik istrinya. Ia bangkit dari posisi yang semula menindihi, agar bisa menatap seperti apa wajah wanita cantik yang tengah pasrah di bawah kuasa nya.

Merona merah

Seksi

Menggoda

Yaeh—hanya tiga kata itu yang ada di benak Naruto. Tidak mengira bahwa ia bisa menatap sisi lain istri tercinta nya.

"Naru. Biar aku yang memuaskan mu." Pinta Sasuke dengan mata sayu dan suara mendayu. Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Rasa penat akibat kerjaan kantor lenyap tak tersisa. Yang ada hanya hasrat besar yang meletup senang di dalam otak.

"Apapun itu aku akan mengikuti permainan mu." Jawabnya mantap dengan meraba wajah mempesona Sasuke lalu mengusap jejak basah liur yang bertenger di sana.

Wanita cantik ini tersenyum nakal –sekali lagi- lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjungkal.

Bergerak pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan, ia menindihi tubuh telanjang suaminya. "Kau adalah buruan ku sayang." Kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menggetarkan tubuh bagian bawah si pria pirang.

"Makan aku Sasuke." Naruto pun akhirnya memilih pasrah mengikuti semua kehendak wanita cantik ini.

Pertama, mumpung karena ada kesempatan dan yang kedua adalah jarang-jarang melihat istri nya yang notebene wanita angkuh nan dingin, bisa se-nakal ini. Toh Sasuke yang menggoda kedengaran lebih menantang dan meningkat kan libido seksual. Benar tidak.

**.**

**Annie Sakkie**

**.**

"Sssh—engh." Naruto merancau tidak jelas saat sebuah kecupan hangat menghinggapi puncak penis nya. Tak lama pahanya bergetar hebat karena merasakan sebah rongga panas dan basah menelan habis batang kebanggan nya.

Naruto tahu apa itu. Mulut Sasuke yang kecil membuat kejantanannya terjepit erat. Apalagi dua bola kembarnya mendapat service berupa pijatan lembut. Nikmat dan tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya pria berambut kuning ini berteriak namun itu adalah hal yang pantang.

"Uhuk..mmph." Wanita cantik itu mengeryit saat sebuah tangan mendorong kepalanya sehingga penis yang ia kulum menyodok tenggorokannya.

"Terus sayang. Engh. Hisap penis ku. Akh." Pinta Naruto tidak sabaran.

Ia gerakkan paksa pinggulnya untuk mencari kenikmatan yang lebih di mulut hangat nan kecil itu. Tanpa sungkan ia tekan kepala Sasuke untuk melahap habis penisnya. Ia lesakkan surai pirang nya ke bantal saat dengan lembut, istri tercinta mulai membuat gerakan menghisap dan menaik-turun kan kepala.

Naruto menggeram rendah. Ia kesal karena akan sampai pada batasnya. Sudah dua bulan, dirinya tidak mendapat jamahan seperti ini. Kuluman penis, ciuman hangat serta remasan payudara adalah mimpi yang tidak mungkin. Tapi di malam yang dingin ini semua khayalannya akan menjadi nyata.

Jauh dari mertua menyebalkan dan hal-hal lain yang menyebabkan dia tidak dapat berbulan madu dengan istri tercinta. Naruto adalah pria bernafsu besar -sesungguh nya- akan tetapi karena keadaan dia harus memendam semua hasrat dan hanya bermain kecil dengan sabun di kamar mandi.

"Akh..Sasu sayang. Aku akan keluar. Akh." Desah pria tampan itu dengan gerakan tidak pelan.

Ia sodok mulut kecil istrinya tanpa ampun dan jeda. Tidak peduli wajah menderita Sasuke atau kepala istri nya itu yang berhenti bergerak. Naruto sudah berada di ujung dan akan menembak kan sperma panas dengan segera.

"Ukhh…emmph."

Wanita cantik bergelar nona Uzumaki tersebut kualahan. Rencana awal yang hanya bermain-main sebentar di 'adik' manis suami tersayang, kini menjadi brutal. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya itu akan tidak sabaran seperti ini. Dulu saat malam pertama –dua bulan lalu- tidak pernah sekali pun Naruto menunjukan wajah yang seksi seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, kelakukan ngawur suami nya ini membuat perut ini mual dan ingin muntah.

"Sabar Sasu. Akh. Aku ti..dak kuat. Engh." Keluh Naruto saat gelombang itu semakin mendekat.

Ia menggerakkan kuat pinggul ber keringatnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yeah—se-begitu cepatnya sampai ranjang besar tersebut bergoyang kencang. Selimut, seprei, bantal serta guling sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Betapa dahsyat gerakan yang Naruto perbuat hingga kamar ini acak-acak kan dan berantakan. Tapi peduli setan. Yang di bawah sini sudah hampir meledak dan akan melepaskan cairan putih panas.

"Engghh..ukhh." Sasuke mengeluh rendah. Sungguh mulutnya terasa kram dan kaku karena suami nya tidak berhenti bergerak brutal.

"Akhh..aku..keluar. Akhh. Sasu." Naruto menjerit kecil lalu tembakan sperma panas meluncur bebas dari penisnya.

Nikmat dan puas adalah hal yang menyelingkupi hati pria berambut kuning cerah ini. Gerakan pinggulnya benar-benar berhenti saat penis itu melemas serta tidak lagi mengeluarkan cairan cinta. Dengan sangat enggan, Naruto melepaskan kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Bunyi 'Plop' kecil menandakan penis itu sudah lepas dari cengkaram mulut Sasuke.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Tanya Naruto lalu menuntun wajah cantik sang istri menantap mata birunya.

Sasuke mengangguk lamat-lamat. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena mulut ini penuh akan sperma. Pipinya menggembung serta eskpresinya tersiksa, yang jujur saja membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

"Kau tidak mau menelan cairan ku?" Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga istrinya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tapi aku akan senang kalau kau meminum habis sperma itu."

Sasuke berjengit kecil lalu dengan sangat terpaksa ia mendorong genangan cairan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Rasa yang aneh dan sedikit pahit membuatnya mual.

"Bagus. Kau adalah istri yang pintar." Puji Naruto setelah tahu Sasuke meminum sperma miliknya.

**.**

**Honey Moon Planing **

**.**

**Part 1 **

**.**

Naruto kembali memanggut bibir menggoda milik Sasuke setelah istirahat selama 5 menit. Ia akan bermain sebentar untuk lanjut ke menu utama. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan menganggahi wanita yang sedang teler seperti ini. Hei, bukan kah akan lebih enak bila bermain seks dengan partner yang nakal. Setidak nya itu lah yang ada dalam pikiran si pria pirang.

"Engghh..Naru sayang. Masukkan sekarang." Pinta Sasuke halus nan manja. Ia buka lebar pahanya dan menggoda Naruto untuk segera memasuki vagina nya. Sasuke juga merasa sangat panas dan tidak tahan.

"Bersabar lah sebentar, maka aku akan memuas kan mu."

Mengecup dalam leher Sasuke, Naruto mulai menelusuri tubuh itu dengan lidahnya. Menyesap apa saja yang ada di sana. Payudara, perut, lengan serta pusar yang masih belum terbebaskan dari lingeri hitam. Rabaan dan elusan mesra tidak lupa pria berambut kuning ini lancarkan untuk _foreplay_ tahap kedua.

"Akhh!" Sasuke menjerit kecil saat Naruto menggigit lembut puting payudara nya yang menyembul tegang di balik lingeri transparan.

Sungguh nikmat rangsangan yang Naruto lakukan, membuat kepalanya mendongak keatas dan bibir tipis itu menganga menjeritkan desah kenikmatan. Paha Sasuke bergetar hebat karena tidak tahan. Lidah basah milik pria kulit cokelat tiada henti menggoda puting kecil nya. Menghisap lalu menjilat, membuat Sasuke kualahan. Apalagi telapak besar Naruto yang menganggur di gunakan untuk meremas gumpalan daging kenyal miliknya yang masih bebas.

"Sshh..sudah tidak tahan. Akh." Rengek wanita ini manja saat dengan tiba-tiba jemari Naruto menggesek lembut vaginanya yang tanpa pertahanan.

Menyentuhi bagian tengah lalu mencubit gemas klitoris nya yang membengkak besar. Naruto tahu, istrinya ini sangat ingin di masuki oleh benda panjang nan berotot miliknya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia harus menstimulasi bagian-bagian tersensitiv lain agar siap ke bagian inti permainan. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke bangun dengan tubuh serta vagina nya yang kesakitan.

"Sabar sayang. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat apa yang kau ingin kan." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu menundukkan kepala.

Naruto melebarkan paha istrinya untuk mengintip ke dalam.

"Jangan bermain-main Naruto."

Tidak menghiraukan ocehan istirnya, Naruto menjilat bibir basah vagina yang ada di dalam sana. Aroma yang menyengat membuat otaknya kembali bangkit dengan mesumnya. Lidah itu mulai berlabuh di belahan bibir yang tertutup rambut halus.

"Sssshh…akh. Naruto." Pinggul Sasuke terangkat menyambut baik tarian lidah yang Naruto lancarkan.

Tidak peduli kepala nya yang pusing serta perut nya yang kembali mual karena kelelahan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kuasa Naruto. Ia tidak tahu bahwa tubuh ini akan merespon dengan baik semua cumbuan yang suaminya berikan.

Pria kuning itu menyeringai tipis. Senang rasanya membuat wanita ini mendesah hebat. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vagina.

"Akhh!" Sasuke menjerit kecil karena rasa sakit tiba-tiba menusuk tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tidak nyaman dan perih. Ia menggeleng mengusir rasa yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Bagaimanapun benda panjang milik suaminya lebih enak ketimbang ini.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto lalu mengeluarkan jarinya karena tidak tega melihat Sasuke menangis. Akh, dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia sampai lupa kalau istrinya tidak pernah mendapat kan servise berupa _finger-ing_.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak nyaman." Sesal Naruto lalu memandu penis besar nya di vagina Sasuke.

Wanita itu mengangguk pasrah dan semakin melebarkan pahanya member undangan bagi penis besar itu membobol pertahanan nya.

"Masuk kan." Perintah Sasuke mutlat dengan senyum hangat.

"Baiklah tahan sedikit karena pasti akan sakit." Kata pria kuning ini mantap lalu bersiap.

Naruto menggesek pelan bibir basah itu dengan ujung penis nya. Rasa yang geli membuat tubuh ini merinding.

"Ssshhh." Sasuke mendesis nikmat. Ia cengkram sprei yang kusut itu untuk menahan sesuatu yang akan memasuki liangnya.

Manik biru jernih milik pria pirang tiada henti menatap wajah memerah nan menggoda sang istri tercinta. Uhh—tidak sabar rasanya untuk melesakkan 'barang' besar ini ke dalam. Tapi tidak, Naruto harus melakukan nya dengan lembut serta pelan.

"Aku masuk sayang." Naruto meyakin kan diri sendiri serta Sasuke bahwa permainan ini akan sampai puncaknya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menahan pahanya dengan tangan. Posisi yang siap untuk menerima, kan.

"Engghh—" Naruto melenguh rendah. Rasa basah dan hangat menghampiri ujung penisnya. Aneh memang pada bagian awal namun lama kelamaan akan merasa enak. Apalagi saat menggesek serta bergerak cepat di—

"Tok-Tok-Tok." Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Naruto berjengit. Ia berhenti bergerak dan secara bersama kedua manusia ini saling pandang.

_Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini_

Alis Naruto naik ke atas. Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak merasuki hatinya.

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Sasuke sayang. Kau sudah tidur. Kaasan kembali karena tidak tega meninggal kan mu sendirian." Teriak seseorang dari luar dengan sangat inocentnya.

.

.

** TBC**

**Yuhuuu AnnisSakkie kembali ber-karya untuk yang kesekian kali nya dalam pair NaruxFemSasu**

**Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku sayang kalian readers.**

**Hahahaha**

**Kalau kalian ingin aku melanjutkan fic ini tolong me-review saya atau PM juga boleh.**

**Gomen kalau ini chap yang panjang membuat kalian malas dan penat dalam membaca.**

**Maaf juga karena masih banyak typo atau kesalahan lain yang mungkin kalian temukan.**

**Salam, AnnieSakkie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruXFemSasu **

**Adult Fic Full Lemon scene**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**HONEY MOON PLANING**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Uzumaki's House pukul 7 pagi_**

Harum masakan menghampiri penghindu Naruto yang tengah berpakaian di kamar. Ia mengusap hidung bangirnya dengan perlahan. Tersenyum samar, pria tampan ini bergumam lirih

"Pasti Sasuke yang memasak. Perut ku lapar."

Jemari lentik Naruto mengaitkan kancing pada kemeja dengan segera. Tidak sabar rasanya merasakan masakan yang di buat sang istri tercinta. Roti panggang dengan selai coklat atau masakan tumis yang biasa di buat nya. Akh, apapun itu pasti akan Naruto makan dengan lahap. Perut ini sudah keroncongan ingin di isi oleh sesuatu yang enak dan nikmat.

Sebuah dasi berwarna biru gelap terlihat serasi di leher yang di padupadankan dengan kemeja putih serta jas hitam. Ia mengaca dengan senyum lebar. Tidak ada yang patut di ragukan dari penampilan nya. Ia terlihat sangat menawan dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuh nya. Ke-piawaian Sasuke dalam memilih setelan kemeja memang tidak dapat di remeh kan.

Telapak kaki yang berbalut sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat, melangkah menuju meja nakas untuk mengambil tas kerja. Mengecek isinya agar tidak ada satu barang pun yang terlewat. Buku admintrasi, bolpoint, kalkulator, map, flashdisk serta memo. Oke, semua barang yang ia perlukan ada di dalam. Laporan keuangan yang di minta Kiba -teman sekantor nya- ada di meja kerja dan tidak perlu di cemaskan.

Langkah kaki pria tampan yang akan bergelar ayah tersebut berdebam di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Harum masakan semakin menyengat saat pria ini sampai di tangga. Tidak sabar rasanya bertemu dengan sang istri yang pasti terlihat manis dengan apron berenda atau tubuh naked yang tidak memakai sehelai busana. Oh tidak, hanya bayangan selintas namun cukup membuat apa itu yang ada di dalam celana mengembung cepat.

"Tidak—tidak. Aku tidak boleh berfikiran macam-macam. Ingat mertua..mertua." Gumam Naruto lalu menuruni tangga.

Pria tampan ini menghela nafas panjang saat ingatan tentang kegiatan semalam yang terinterupsi akibat mertua. Padahal kemarin adalah sesuatu yang harusnya berakhir indah namum dasar nasib sial masih saja beranaung di benaknya. Tidak mendapat servis berupa genggaman erat vagina malah berakhir dengan rasa kesal yang tidak mengenak kan. Cih Kuso.

"Naruto-Kun. Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapan lembut seorang wanita mampir di pendengaran Naruto. Ia berjengit kecil lalu tersenyum ramah. Ternyata yang bicara adalah ibu mertua yang sudah mengganggu malam pertama nya.

"Uhm—aku berangkat lebih pagi hari ini." Jawab pria berambut kuning ini cengengesan. Sedikit gugup harus bertatap intens dengan wanita cantik dari Uchiha tersebut.

Mikoto –mertua Naruto- meletakkan sendok serta piring di meja makan. Membantu menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa.

"Duduklah dulu. Sebentar lagi masakannya akan matang. Sasuke-Chan agak terlambat karena muntah-muntah." Kata Mikoto lalu berjalan pergi menuju dapur.

Helaan nafas terdengar berat. Dan sudah pasti pria berambut pirang yang melakukan. Dengan inisiatif sendiri ia membaca koran pagi yang tersedia di atas meja. Sekedar mengusir rasa bosan serta malas karena lagi dan lagi harus tinggal bersama mertua.

"Hah—tidak ada berita yang bagus." Desah Naruto malas lalu melipat koran tersebut dan meletakkan nya di sembarang tempat. Memangnya ia peduli, toh ini rumahnya sendiri.

"Dasar anak muda." Gertakan pelan dari seorang pria membuat Naruto terdiam.

Ini adalah setan kedua di rumah ini yang ia takuti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ayah mertua.

Ayah dari Sasuke merupakan polisi militer dengan sifat disiplin tinggi. Jarang berbicara namun sekalipun ngomong langsung membuat panas telinga. Dan Naruto bersumpah demi apapun di jagad raya, ia tidak akan pernah mau mendapat masalah dari ayah mertua nya. Melihatnya diam saja sudah membuatnya gemetar, apalagi harus terlibat sesuatu dengan pria tersebut. Lebih baik diam dan menurut ketimbang harus meladeni apapun itu.

"A..ayah mertua. O..ohayou." Sapa Naruto kikuk lalu tanpa sadar berdiri dari duduknya. Memberi hormat dengan bungkukan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku –ayah Sasuke- tidak jelas lalu duduk di depannya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai mendudukan pantatnya di kursi. Ia membuang nafas berulang kali karena suasana berubah mengerikan. Wajah menyeramkan Fugaku yang terlihat tenang meminum kopi membuat Naruto takut. Bukan nya apa sih, mengingat betapa kejam Fugaku saat memarahinya dulu begitu berbekas di otak. Untung saja saat itu Sasuke membantu membujuk serta memberi alasan kenapa Naruto mengajak anaknya menikah. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang namanya hanya tinggal kenangan.

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu terlihat tegang dengan fantasi liar. Entah apa saja yang ia pikirkan. Idiot sekali pria ini. Memang memiliki ayah mertua seperti Fugaku bukan pilihan yang tepat. Kalau saja Naruto bisa memilih, mungkin Fugaku tidak akan ia lirik.

"Naruto. Kau sudah turun. Baru saja aku akan memanggilmu keatas." Ujar Sasuke –istri Naruto- berjalan pelan dengan tangan membawa masakan. Uap panas mengepul ke udara membuat aroma harum menguar kuat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Semua ketakutan nya lenyap setelah melihat istrinya yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan apron berenda. Tubuh yang agak berisi akibat kehamilan serta senyum samar yang membuat sosok wanita itu begitu sensual.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke sayang." Tanpa sadar Naruto berjalan cepat lalu memeluk Sasuke dalam rangkulan. Ia begitu mencintai wanita ini dengan segenap perasaan. Peduli setan dengan ayah nya yang seperti pembunuh bayaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hardik wanita Uchiha itu sedikit merona. Tidak meyangka suaminya akan bersikap berlebihan seperti ini.

Tangan kecokelatan Naruto berjelajah nakal di punggung itu dengan pelan. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar kuat dari rambut hitam istrinya. Akhh—harum yang sangat memabukkan.

"Engh—Naru."

"Aku benar-be—"

"Ehem—bisa kita makan sekarang!" Gertakan keras dari seorang pria membuat kedua manusia yang tengah berpelukan menegang di tempat. Terlebih Naruto yang sudah berubah pucat karena lupa akan kedua orang tua sial –menurutnya- yang masih ada di sana.

"Sasuke-Chan. Segeralah makan. Nanti kau muntah-muntah lagi." Ajak sang ibu –Mikoto- dengan suara lembut.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke datar lalu menuju ke meja makan di ikuti suaminya dari belakang.

Suasana di meja makan tenang serta sunyi. Naruto, suami penakut tersebut gelisah dalam duduknya. Walau ini sudah 2 bulan lamanya, ia belum juga terbiasa dengan keadaan yang berubah mengerikan bila di tengah para Uchiha. Bahkan saat makan pun mereka terlihat begitu elegan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sangat berantakan. Nasi yang bercecer serta tumpahan kuah pasti berbekas di pinggir bibir nya.

"Nama masakan ini apa teme?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Lalu berbisik kecil di telinga suaminya.

"Diam lah. Ayahku melihat mu."

Naruto melirik cemas pada seseorang yang ada di ujung. _Ukh..takut~_

"Astaga benar-benar mengerikan orang ini. Apakah dia seorang pembunuh." Batin Naruto kalut lalu tertunduk. Wajah melotot Fugaku membuatnya gemetar hebat. Ia lupa kalau ada Uchiha kolot itu yang satu meja dengannya. Mana ada orang yang bisa tahan diam tanpa bicara begitu lama. Tidak boleh begini, begitu dan lain-lain yang menurutnya seru. Ia begitu beruntung tidak memiliki ayah yang seperti itu. Tapi kini ia kesal karena harus tinggal bersama dengan pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Bisa kah kau tenang, Naruto-Kun." Kata Fugaku berat dengan tatapan tajam

"Ano..iya. A..ayah mertua." Jawab Naruto gugup lalu kembali berkutat dengan makanan nya.

* * *

**_Nara's Office pukul 9 pagi_**

Pria tampan rambut pirang terlihat tenang bermain dengan keyboard komputer. Mata biru sewarna semudera tersebut menatap tajam pada monitor, berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan baru berupa laporan keuangan yang harus di serahkan siang ini pada atasan.

"Kau serius sekali, pirang. Santai saja lah sedikit."

Naruto merengut kesal. Ia tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan, tidak mempedulikan teman sekantornya yang masih saja santai tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku, heh. Jangan seperti orang tua, baka." Jambakan keras di rambut pirangnya, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan.

"Bisa kah kau membiarkan ku bekerja, anjing!"

"Yah. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat tampang menyebalkan mu itu tahu." Kiba-pria bertato segitiga tersebut masih saja santai dengan map biru di genggaman. Dia memang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebih cenderung kaku serta serius.

Helaan nafas terdengar berat. Naruto memilih bersandar di meja putar, merasa tidak berguna harus menimpali omongan sahabat nya ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat santai bisa kau ambilkan aku kopi." Ucap pria tampan itu dengan candaan.

Kiba-pemuda manis bergigi taring- tersenyum tipis. Lalu mencibir ketus.

"Aku bukan pelayan bodoh." Ia membalik kursi putarnya menghadap Naruto yang terlihat menerawang.

"Katakan padaku, kau ada masalah."

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala, masih menikmati waktu dengan lamunan.

"Kau bisa bicara padaku, bila kau ingin jalan keluar dari masalah mu itu."

Bibir merah muda nan basah milik Kiba berada di tepat di telinga Naruto untuk berbisik kecil.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan istrimu—"

Hembusan nafas hangat menganggetkan Naruto yang masih melamun. Ia berjengit lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Astaga—apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kiba!" Pekik Naruto keras dengan wajah merah.

Gigi taring Kiba terlihat menyembul keluar karena sang empunya tengah tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha—wajah mu merah sekali. Apakah kau merasa enak." Godanya lagi kini dengan kekeh keras.

"_Fuck—_tertawa lah terus anjing bodoh. Sudah cepat menyingkir dari meja ku. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan ku."

"Oke-oke—" Kiba menghapus setitik air asin yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "Kau ada masalah dengan istri mu." Tanyanya serius sekali lagi.

Naruto tetap acuh dengan mata memandang berbaris-baris huruf serta angka yang bertabur di layar monitor. Tidak ingin lagi terjebak dengan candaan yang terlontar dari mulut kecil teman baiknya.

"Aku serius Naruto. Jangan ngambek begitu. _Childish_ sekali." Sindir Kiba keras lalu merangkul bahu lebar si pria pirang.

"Jangan sentuh aku bodoh. Aku malas bicara dengan mu!"

"Aku bisa membantu masalah mu tahu. Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan kandungan Sasuke. Kau terlalu serius, muntah-muntah itu adalah hal yang wajar." Cerocos pria manis itu dengan sesuka hati. Ia masih mengingat suatu hari pernah di curhati oleh sang sahabat mengenai istrinya yang muntah-muntah berlebihan. Mungkin masalah itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto terlihat begitu kusut pagi ini.

Dengusan nafas terdengar cepat dari bibir pria kulit cokelat. Oh yeah—Kiba dan sikap sok tahu nya.

"Kau mendengarkan ku pirang." Ucap Kiba setelah mendapati Naruto masih saja asyik dengan keyboard.

"Yah—lanjutkan saja bicara mu."

"Bukan itu ya. Lalu apa yang menganggu mu. Biar ku tebak. Kau tidak bisa berhubungan seks dengan istri mu atau—"

Naruto menoleh cepat lalu membungkam mulut Kiba agar berhenti bicara. Ya ampun, dia mungil namun suaranya sungguh keras dan melengking.

"Hei—!"

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu bodoh."

"Tapi kau jangan membungkam mulut ku. Kau membuat orang salah paham tahu!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa begitu gatal. Bukan karena dia tidak pernah keramas atau ketombe, tapi ia gemas melihat Kiba yang menyebalkan.

"Berarti tebakan ku tepat. Kau tidak bisa berhubungan seks dengan istri mu."

Memilih pasrah akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. Lebih baik jujur ketimbang pria ini berteriak-teriak layaknya orang kampung.

"Wah. Sugoi! Aku bisa membantu mu."

Biji biru Naruto berputar malas. Sahabatnya ini malah terlihat senang setelah mendengar dirinya merana menanggung hasrat. Kasihan amat burung kecil yang ada di bawah sana.

"Katakan saja pendapat mu." Ucap Naruto sinis

"Uhhmm—karena aku belum menikah tapi aku sering mencoba ini dengan kekasih ku. Bagaimana kalau kau merayu nya saja."

Heh—menggelikan sekali. Bukan nya mendapat jatah malah babak belur seluruh badan. Sasuke ditambah dengan rayuan sensual terdengar seperti neraka jahanam sedang menunggu anda.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan nya." Cegah Naruto cepat.

"Heh. Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan nya. Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah merayu istrimu."

"Bisa kau lanjutkan pendapatmu. Sasuke tidak sama dengan kekasihmu yang pria itu baka."

Wajah manis kiba merengut tidak suka. Apa-apaan dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa salah nya memiliki pacar pria. Lagipula Shino adalah lelaki yang baik."

"Yah-yah. Maaf. Kau punya pendapat yang lain. Kalau tidak aku akan lanjut bekerja."

"Tunggu. Aku punya satu ide yang pasti bisa membuat ranjang mu bergoyang."

Naruto berbinar senang. Tidak peduli bahwa sahabatnya ini gay tulen serta aneh.

"Mendekatlah aku akan membisiki mu karena ini sangat rahasia." Ucap Kiba pelan dengan lambaian tangan.

"Benarkah. Awas saja kalau aneh-aneh."

"Ya ampun, kau cerewet sekali. Kau masih ingin dengar tidak?"

"Ya sudah lah. Cepat katakan."

Kiba berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto. Entah apa yang di bicarakan kedua pria ini. Namun itu cukup membuat pria berkulit cokelat memerah.

"Bagaimana. Ide yang bagus kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Ia menghapus jejak basah saliva yang bertengger di sudut bibirnya. Belum melakukan nya saja sudah membuatnya tidak waras. Naruto sudah tidak sabar mempraktek-an semua yang di ucapkan teman nya ini nanti malam.

"Hehehe—bersiap-siap lah Sasuke-Chan. Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi kita." Batin Naruto dengan wajah merah.

* * *

**_Uzumaki's House pukul 8 malam_**

Sasuke, wanita cantik dengan helain hitam terlihat santai duduk di sofa depan. Kelereng onix bak obsidian tersebut sedang memindah tulisan yang ada di lembar majalah. Jam pada dinding menunjukan pukul 8 namun sang suami belum juga pulang dari tempat kerja. Ia sedikit sangsi bagaimana kalau suami nya ada apa-apa di jalan. Kecelakaan atau sekedar berkedip pada wanita jalang. Ia sedikit begidik ngeri memikirkan kata yang terakhir itu. Setidak nya lembur atau ada jamuan makan adalah alasan yang dapat di cerna oleh akal sehat.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya saat ia merasa pantatnya mulai memanas. Helo, ia sudah duduk dengan anggun di atas sofa hampir 2 jam lamanya. Ia tidak ingin pegal-pegal ataupun mati bosan menunggu layaknya orang idiot.

"Huh, dasar dobe. Aku tidur saja di kamar." Gumamnya kesal lalu mematikan lampu ruang tamu. Ibu nya yang bernama Mikoto keluar rumah karena arisan sedang ayahnya masih bekerja dan belum pulang. Ia sedikit ngeri berada di rumah yang besar seperti ini seorang diri.

Ia mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit walau masih 2 bulan usia kandungan. Berharap bayinya cepat tumbuh agar ia tidak lagi kesepian tinggal dirumah.

"Cepat lah keluar, sayang." Ucap Sasuke pelan dengan senyum samar. Ia sangat menyayangi anaknya ini walaupun ia hamil karena kecelakaan. Oh yeahh—alkohol sialan. Andai saja saat itu, ia langsung pulang kerumah, mungkin ia belum menikah saat ini. Namun penyesalan yah tinggal penyesalan. Tidak perlu terus dikenang agar tidak merasa semakin bersalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang cerah terlihat malas keluar dari mobil berwarna merah. Setelah menutup pintu dengan keras, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajah tampan cerah bak bangsawan berubah masam karena melihat sebuah mobil lain terparkir di pekarangan depan. Pasti itu mobil dari ayah mertua. Siapa lagi yang memiliki lambang kipas dengan warna merah dan putih kalau bukan Uchiha. Melihat mobilnya saja sudah kesal apalagi bertemu langsung dengan yang punya.

"Astaga. Ayah mertua sudah pulang." Gumam Naruto lalu membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang mampir di retina nya adalah suasana yang sepi serta remang.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap nya agak keras agar penghuni lain bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Syukur-syukur kalau istrinya yang menyambut dengan pelukan atau ciuman hangat. Namun sudah hampir 5 menit ia berdiri, tidak ada satupun orang yang membalas sapaannya.

"Pasti sudah tidur." Potong Naruto lemas lalu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar. Tidak di sambut tidak apa-apa karena sebentar lagi dia akan begini-begitu dengan Sasuke. Bisikan Kiba yang terlontar tadi pagi masih mengiang di telinga nya. Bahkan ia sudah membeli macam-macam untuk jaga-jaga.

**.**

**Warn lemon scene**

**. **

**Under 17 out pleas**

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat matanya melirik senang pada sesosok wanita yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang. Dari sini ia bisa melihat lengkungan sempurna tubuh istrinya yang hanya berbalut gaun malam. Ia membuang begitu saja tas kerja di karpet bawah. Disusul dengan jas hitam serta dasi yang melilit di kerah kemeja.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya halus dengan rabaan lembut. Sasuke mengerang dalam tidurnya namun kelopak putih itu masih setia tertutup.

Pria tampan bernama Naruto ini mendekat lalu mengecup pipi tembam sang istri. Tidak peduli bahwa tindakan nya bisa membuat tidur Sasuke terganggu, ia tetap melakukan nya. Akan bertambah bagus bila sekalian bangun lalu berbuat mesum.

Kecupan singkat berubah dalam saat nafsu mulai merangkak naik memangkas semua kewarasaan. Pipi yang semula kenyal berubah basah karena saliva serta jilatan. Mata Naruto terpejam lalu mulai menyusuri wajah ayu itu dengan lidah kasarnya. Nafas mulai berburu cepat, ia terlihat tersengal dengan pipi merona merah.

"Sasukehh." Panggilnya lagi kini berada di telinga. Ia bermain lembut dengan rambut yang bertengger di sana. Mengusapnya pelan lalu memilin nya hingga kusut.

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia ingin tidur namun kini ia merasa berat serta sedikit sesak. Dengan malas ia membuka mata. Rambut jabrik serta pakaian kemeja. Ini pasti suaminya.

Oh God—bisa tidak sekali saja suaminya ini pulang dengan cara yang normal.

"Enghh—dobe. Berhenti." Wanita cantik ini menggelengkan kepala, sedikit mengusir lidah Naruto yang membuatnya geli.

"Hah-hah-hah Sasuke. Aku tidak kuat." Pria Uzumaki ini tersengal dengan rambut awut-awutan. Beberapa kancing kemeja sudah terbuka hingga memperlihatnya dada bidang dengan warna cokelat. Apalagi suatu benda panjang yang masih tersembunyi di dalam celana mulai mengembung besar serta tegang.

"Ta-tapi—" Sasuke tergagap. Bukan nya tidak suka tapi ia sedikit lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti." Telapak besar milik pria pirang mulai menyusup di balik gaun malam. Ia meraba lembut pinggang sang istri lalu merangkak naik kearah perut. Kulit yang kenyal dan halus, membuat nya semakin panas oleh hal-hal mesum. Hanya satu kata yang ada dalam otak, yaitu 'Mari bencinta hingga pagi menjelang'.

"Engh." Balas wanita bersurai hitam itu manja dan dalam. Nafasnya tersengal cepat di sertai dengan lelehan liur di sudut mulut. Mata obsidian bak elang itu, mulai meredup akibat pasrah oleh gemuruh nafsu.

Naruto menunduk lalu memanggut bibir Sasuke yang terbuka karena tiada henti mengeluarkann desahan. Liukan lidah bermain nakal di dalam mulut masing-masing pasangan. Saling bertukar saliva dan lumatan membuat tubuh itu berkeringat panas. Kernyitan alis terlihat di wajah Sasuke saat lidahnya di hisap kasar oleh Naruto. Nyeri namun sensual, tidak merasa keberatan malah membuatnya terlena. Ia memang begitu lemah akan godaan yang di lancarkan oleh suami.

"Uhmmp—engh." Ia melenguh rendah lalu menutup mata. Memilih pasrah di bawah cumbuan sang suami tercinta. Sasuke meliukan lidah kecilnya di antara dominasi pria pirang. Membiarkan tubuh nya jatuh pada pesona feromon yang menguar kuat dari pemdominasi.

Beberapa lembar pakaian kantor serta gaun malam tergeletak di lantai bawah. Dan pemiliknya terlihat asyik saling mendidih untuk berbagi kehangatan. Ranjang besar itu bergoyang kecil mengikuti gerakan sang empunya yang tengah bermain di atasnya.

"Akh—Naruto." Panggil Sasuke mesra ketika lidah basah Naruto menyusuri pusar miliknya. Ia mendongak dengan tubuh tiada henti bergetar.

Merasa namanya di panggil berulang kali, Naruto menjadi gelap mata. Ia semakin nakal memanja abdomen datar yang berwarna putih pucat. Jejak basah saliva bertabur di sepanjang pusar hingga dada. Membuat gerakan menggoda serta sensual agar istrinya siap ke babak utama.

"Engh—akhh!" Teriakan manja dari wanita itu terdengar lagi.

Naruto, pria berambut pirang yang terlihat kalap jangan di tanya lagi bagaimana kondisinya terlena dengan hentakan dalam dada untuk berbuat lebih. Hawa panas dari nafsu menyelingkupi sanubari. Ia tatap nanar tubuh pasrah Sasuke yang terlentang di bawah tindihan.

Cantik serta seksi. Sasuke sangat menawan dengan rambut berantakan dan kulit yang mengkilat akibat keringat. Wajah datar sedatar tembok yang biasanya menyebalkan kini berubah _naughty _dengan kesan 'makan aku sayang'. Mulut kecil merah jambu tersebut sibuk mengulum jemarinya seolah lollipop penis sang suami.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto pelan di telinga. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kenapa suaminya ini bertele-tele sekali. Tinggal 'go' saja masih banyak bertanya.

Tangan Sasuke bermain nakal di dada Naruto. Membuat gerakan halus di tengah Daerah tengah lalu secara perlahan menuju puting yang nampak menegang.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau tidak." Goda nya sensual dengan tatapan nakal.

Naruto tergelak pelan. Obrolan seks, huh. Baiklah cukup seksi untuk menuju ke bagian inti.

Secara perlahan pria tampan berambut pirang cerah itu, menuntun paha putih Sasuke untuk membuka lebar. Mengelus lembut bagian dalam nya lalu menamparnya keras.

"Plak!"

"Akh—sssh."

"Dari suaramu kau sepertinya suka sayang."

Merasa tertantang Sasuke mengulum jemarinya lagi. Membuat gerakan maju mundur seperti yang biasa ia lakuan untuk mengerjai penis suaminya. Menjilati ujung kuku,sela lalu menggigit nya lembut. Tiada henti Naruto memandang ulah istrinya yang berubah seperti pelacur jalanan. Fantasinya mulai bermain liar ketika mengamati betapa seksi Sasuke saat melakukannya.

Tongsilnya bergerak naik turun. Tegukan saliva terasa begitu berat melewati kerongkongan.

Ia menggesek telapaknya sendiri di bagian tengah kain segitiga. Membuat gerakan mengocok karena ia sudah panas dingin tidak karuan. Membayangkan mulut panas itu yang mengulum penisnya membuat ujung kejantanan pria pirang mulai mengucurkan cairan pra sperma yang begitu banyak. Terlihat dari adanya bekas basah di tengah celana.

"Uhhg—Sasuke." Lenguh Naruto pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat hingga ingin ejakulasi rasanya.

Sasuke melirik tajam pada bagian bawah suaminya. Enak sekali bermain sola seorang diri.

Ia melepas kuluman jemari lalu bangkit dari posisi semula. Memandangi kegiatan suaminya yang terlihat begitu menggoda serta seksi.

"Kau tidak tahan Naru?" Bisik wanita ini pelan dengan jilatan di leher cokelat suaminya.

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan tingkah pola Sasuke yang mulai menghisap atau apalah di lehernya. Ia hampir akan orgasme jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menambah kecapatan di bagian bawah.

Kecupan Sasuke turun dari leher menuju dada. Jejak basah saliva yang terlihat jelas membuat Naruto tiada henti mengeluarkan suara.

"Butuh bantuan ku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi lalu menjilat tonjolan mungil yang tampak tegang di tengah dada.

"Ssshh—berhenti menggoda ku." Rengek Naruto tidak jelas karena gelombang itu sudah di ujung.

"Aku tidak menggoda mu. Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan." Gigi taring Sasuke menggigiti lembut tonjolan itu lalu menghisap nya kuat. Rasa asin karena keringat membuatnya semakin beringas. Jemarinya yang satu bermain juga di dada sebelah. Memilin lembut bagian halus itu dengan serampangan. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Naruto melakukan ini pada putingnya saat malam pertama.

Naruto mendongakan kepala. Ia merasa berkunang karena terpaan kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan. Puting yang mendapat service berupa kuluman basah serta kejantanan yang ia kocok dengan tempo cepat.

"Engh Sasuke aku..hh..tidak kuat. Akh." Rancaunya tidak jelas karena tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Surai panjang dari Sasuke membuat geli perut datarnya sehingga menambah fraksi nikmat yang menjalari tulang belakang.

Wanita cantik dari Uchiha tersebut menatap wajah menderita dari suaminya. Ia tahu benar bahwa pria ini akan ejakulasi. Ia juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakan sang suami. Jadi dengan inisiatif sendiri, Sasuke menggerakan telapaknya di bagian bawah. Mengusap dengan gerakan ringan vagina nya lalu mencubit kecil klitoris yang teraba bengkak.

"Akhh—akh." Ia mendesah karena ulahnya. Pahanya membuka lebar di hadapan Naruto yang masih asyik dengan blowjob penis.

Pria Uzumaki ini membelalakan mata. Tidak mengira bahwa istrinya akan terangsang hebat dengan menyentuhi vagina tanpa perintah. Merasa ini adalah keajiban, pria tampan ini menghentikan kegiatan asyiknya lalu ikut bermain dengan sang istri di vagina.

"Naru kau sudah berhenti?" tanya Sasuke di tengah kegiatan. Tanpa menjawab, Naruto mulai mengangkat paha Sasuke lalu menuntunnya di mulut. Aroma yang menguar dari sana membuat liur menetes dengan segera di sudut bibir.

"Jangan tatap aku seper—akhhh." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat jilatan terasa di bibir vagina nya. Ia mendongak menatap atap dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Satu jilatan berupa menjadi dua, tiga dan seterusnya. Jilatan demi jilatan berlabuh di bibir kewanitaan sang istri tercinta. Walau lidahnya terasa begitu getir namun ia suka dengan ini. Respon yang di berikan Sasuke membuatnya bersemangat. Jilatan berubah menjadi lumatan serta hisapan. Tiada henti Naruto menyesap dalam liquid yang mengucur deras.

"Enghhh—Ssshh." Wanita itu menggeliat di atas ranjang. Kakinya mengakang lebar dengan kepala sang suami berada di bawah nya. Cumbuan yang di berikan Naruto di vagina nya tidak di pungkiri membuatnya merasa nikmat. Liquidnya semakin deras menetes hingga membasahi seprei.

Ranjang yang semula rapi berubah berantakan seperti ada bencana alam. Seprei yang basah serta kusut di beberapa bagian, bantal-guling yang terjatuh di lantai bawah serta tirai tranparan nampak tersingkir tidak pada tempatnya. Desah nafas setya lenguhan manja tiada henti keluar dari kedua manusia yang ada di sana. Suasana malam yang dingin mencengkam kini berubah panas dan menggairahkan. Liukan tubuh berkeringat terlihat mengkilat dalam kegelapan. Kedua kulit beradu saling menggesek menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan. Bibir terpaut mesrah dengan lidah meliuk di dalam. Begitu syahdu kegiatan manusia-manusia ini untuk menghabiskan malam.

"Hah-hah-hah—Sasuke. Kau siap?" Tanya Naruto dengan kejantanan yang berada di luar lubang. Setelah berkutat dengan rasa getir serta jilatan vagina ia ingin masuk kedalam untuk menggali kenikmatan.

Sasuke terdiam lalu mengangguk pasrah. Paha nya membuka lebar siap menerima kedatangan benda panjang yang akan membobolnya untuk ke dua kali.

Pria tampan berambut pirang dari Uzumaki itu meneguk ludah paksa. Harap-harap cemas, ini tidak lagi berakhir dengan sesuatu yang menyebalkan seperti kemarin malam.

Ia mengocok pelan batang penuh urat itu lalu menggesek di lubang depan.

"Sssh—" Sasuke mendesis pelan. Begitu geli saat kepala penis menyentuh lubang nya.

"Baiklah aku masuk." Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan di sela paha.

"Enghh—akh!" Wanita itu menggeliat kecil. Rasa nyeri menyeruak melingkup sanubari. Ia memang tidak pernah 'kemasukan' barang panjang ini setelah malam pertama 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Akhhhh!" Jeritan menggema di sudut panjang saat setengah kejantan Naruto amblas di sana. Sasuke menancapkan kuku panjang nya di bahu lebar suami karena ia tidak tahan akan nyerinya.

"Sshh—ketat. Nikmat." Rancau pria Uzumaki itu lalu menundukan kepala. Bermaksud untuk memberikan ciuman hangat agar mengurangi kesakitan. Ia paham bahwa istrinya merasa begitu sakit namun apalah daya. Ia sudah begitu rindu akan jamahan jadi ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Enghh—Naru. Stop. Akh!" Cegah Sasuke saat Naruto mulai bergerak lagi. Ia ingin berhenti sebentar tapi sepertinya sang suami tidak mengerti keadaan. Dasar suami sialan.

Paha itu bergerak lincah tanpa hambatan. Naruto menggenjot vagina Sasuke dengan beringas, tidak lagi mempedulikan Sasuke yang berteriak kesakitan. Ia buta akan itu semua karena nikmat ini begitu memabukan. Ia membuat gerakan maju mundur tanpa kompromi di sertai geraman rendah. Bunyi derit ranjang menambah nikmat suara yang mengalun disana.

"Akh—Naruto. Akh. Akh." Lenguh Sasuke manja saat lidah Naruto bermain di puting lalu menghisapnya kuat. Ia terhentak maju mundur dengan cepat. Tidak dipungkiri seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu ia merasa sangat nikmat. Rasa sakit berubah hasrat karena cumbuan dari suaminya.

"Sasuke. Kau nikmat. Akh. Lubangmu ketat. Engh." Rancau Naruto tanpa berhenti bergerak.

"Pelan-pelan sayang. Engh. Baby kita bisa—akh." Omongan Sasuke yang memperingati Naruto terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa perintah tubuhnya terbalik dengan posisi _doggie style._

"Kau terlihat manis sayang." Goda Naruto lalu mengecupi pantat Sasuke yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Sshh—Engh." Tangan wanita ini gemetar karena menopang berat badannya. Namun ya sudah lah mau menolak tidak bisa. Pasrah saja mau dalam posisi apa.

"Aku akan masuk lagi." Dalam satu hentakan kejantanan nya amblas di vagina Sasuke.

"Akh!"

Tubuh Sasuke terombang-ambing karena gerakan Naruto yang begitu dalam dan cepat. Benda panjang berotot tersebut berdenyut senang karena tersejpit oleh daging yang lembut dan ketat. Tiada henti Naruto mendongak keatas saat nikmat kembali meningkat hingga level tertinggi. Tangan nya bermain aktif di dua bongkahan kenyal tanpa tulang yang menggantung di sana. Meremas lalu memilin ujung kecilnya dengan lembut.

"Ssshh—sayang. Aku akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke tidak sabar dengan gerakan.

"Aku juga akan—engh." Naruto mencengkram pantat kenyal itu lalu menghempaskan nya cepat. Tidak peduli akan kesakitan atau bayi dalam kandungan. Ia hampir sampai pada batasnya.

"Naruto pelan-pelan. Akh. Arggh." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Memberitahu bahwa dia tidak suka dengan sikap kasar suaminya.

"Tahan sedikit. Engh." Pinta Naruto lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin terombang-ambing dengan begitu beringas. Rambutnya awut-awutan karena remasan Naruto yang kuat. Jambakan serta tamparan keras di rambut serta pantat seringkali mampir ketika ia berkata manja. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya bisa beringas seperti sekarang. Apa ia salah makan atau Naruto yang terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Engh. Mau keluar. Akh." Desah Sasuke keras karena orgasme sangat dekat untuk di raih. Ia mencengkam kuat seprei agar tidak roboh serta pingsan. Pengelihatannya mengabur karena lelah.

"Sabar sebentar. Sshh. Engh." Perintah pria kulit cokelat lalu menampar pantat yang memerah di ujungnya.

"PLAK!"

"Akh!Sa..sakit. Akh." Sasuke membenamkan kepala di ranjang. Ia sudah tidak kuat dengan ini semua. Lelah, pusing, nikmat serta hawa panas membuat nya berkunang-kunang. Ia mengeram rendah dengan suara tertahan.

Kejantanan Naruto semakin berdenyut senang. Ia menggesek apapun yang ada disana. Rasa hangat dan basah membuatnya berderak semakin cepat. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama menahan orgasme ini karena perutnya melilit.

"Sasu—engh. Aku keluar. Akhh!" Gerakan Naruto melambat lalu berhenti saat penisnya berdenyut untuk mengeluarkan isi putihnya.

"Sshh. Akhh!" Otot kewanitaan Sasuke menegang lalu liquid bening yang kental keluar merembes begitu cepat. Nafas kedua nya bersaut cepat lalu ambruk secara bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati rasa nikmat tertinggi Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu merangkak menuju Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lembut lalu memeluk istrinya yang masih lemas. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah lalu melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Maafkan aku bila aku kasar." Sesal pria ini setelah mengingat betapa kasat tidakan nya tadi.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Tenaganya habis walaupun untuk membalas omongan. Ia lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Naruto memilin poni berantakan Sasuke lalu mengecup dahinya.

"I love you."

"…"

Alis pirang itu mengeryit. Merasa aneh karena tidak mendengar balasan.

"Sasuke kau baik-baik saja." Ucapnya memastikan. Bagaimana kalau sampai istrinya sampai kenapa-napa. Ia mengerjap kalut karena nafas Sasuke tersengal cepat.

"Sayang. Hei—kau tidak apa-apa?" Panggil Naruto lagi kini sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Tidak ada balasan. Apakah Sasuke sudah tidur. Tapi kenapa ia takut. Apakah ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan sedikit keras. Berharap bila istrinya hanya mengerjai seperti biasa.

"Sasuke. Kau membuat ku takut. Buka matamu." Pinta nya dengan menepuk pipi Sasuke.

Pria berambut kuning ini mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahi istrinya. Kulit Sasuke terasa begitu panas. Apakah dia demam atau pingsan.

Oh—tidak.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto turun dari ranjang lalu berpakaian. Entah apa yang ia kenakan ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting harus memanggil bantuan.

"Sasuke aku akan memanggil ayah serta ibu mertua. Tunggu sebentar." Ucpnya terbata kemudian melesat keluar.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**OH My—akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan fic ku ini setelah sekian lama.**

**Maaf kalau lemon nya tidak hot atau apalah-apalah.**

**Karena sekali lagi, saya bukan lah Author yang pintar dan berbakat.**

**Jangan lupa review ya...**


End file.
